The present invention relates to machines for the harvesting and conditioning of fodder, and more particularly to mower-conditioners.
On the market there exist numerous mower-conditioners which are essentially of two types. Certain of them possess a conditioning mechanism of the roller type and are more particularly intended for harvesting the fodder called "artificial" such as lucerne or clover for example. The other category of mower-conditioners possesses a conditioning mechanism of the type comprising flails, tines or the like which may or may not cooperate with a comb the position of which is generally adjustable. These machines are more particularly intended for the harvesting of the fodder called "natural", such for example as grass.
The above-described two types of mower-conditioners have totally different operating principles. Thus the use of a machine of one certain type is not suitable for the fodder which normally should be conditioned with a machine of the other type. In fact the conditioning of lucerne for example with a mower-conditioner provided with a comb between the teeth of which the flails of a drum pass can have the effect of stripping the leaves from this type of fodder, which causes it to lose a part of its nutrient elements. Likewise the passage of grass between conditioning rollers has practically no effect upon the type of fodder, the drying of which is only very slightly accelerated.
The present invention has for object a mower-conditioner adapted to the harvesting of both "natural" and "artificial" fodder. According to another object of the present invention, the adaptation of this mower-conditioner is effected very easily, practically instantaneously and without dismantlement.